Bailey
Bailey is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 7. After spectating a couple of seasons Bailey was finally excited to get the opportunity to play for himself. Even though Bailey had a slow start in the game, after winning the second HOH competition it made other people approach him and put him in a power position. He used his HOH to build connections with people, form alliances and try to get information. After hearing Meghan and Tanner’s names from most of the houseguests, he decided that those two would be safe nominations. However, after Tanner won POV and saved himself, Bailey had to get more blood on his hands and named Tyrell as the replacement nominee. He promised Tyrell that he was just a pawn and tried his best at damage control. Even though the veto did not go his way, his HOH did help form his first real alliance, the keysmash alliance, which consisted of him, Emma, Gina, Alyssa as well asAwk. Outside of this alliance he created another one with Lex, Yag, and Zachary who he was trying to glow closer to. His alliance members stuck with him and voted out Meghan like he wanted. Unfortunately for him, Tyrell had won the following HOH and nominated him. Thankfully Tyrell had been telling him that he was not his target and after winning POV and securing his safety, Tanner was the replacement nominee and was sent home. Bailey had been building his connections and getting a lot closer to other inmates and felt like he was in a good position in the game. He was put in a tough position when two of his allies, Emma and Gina, were sitting on the block next to each other. He had won POV and decided that he wanted to use it to save Emma. Yag was the replacement nominee and he had to make a difficult decision. He trusted both Gina and Yag, but he ended up deciding to blindside his keysmash alliance and evict Gina, as he felt closer to Yag. Alyssa, Awk and Gina were blindsided and felt betrayed by Bailey. He managed to survive the unexpected double eviction and grew a lot closer to Zachary and Yag. After Zachary won the next HOH he knew he was safe and tried to do damage control with Awk and Alyssa. Alyssa however still felt betrayed by Bailey and when she won the following HOH, she decided to use Bailey as a pawn next to her target, Lex. Once Lex won the POV, she ultimately decided that it was time to target Bailey and named Awk the replacement nominee as a pawn. Although Zachary was close to Bailey, he felt Bailey was becoming a liability by constantly being paranoid. Him and Alyssa decided to campaign for Bailey to leave, although Yag tried his best to get everyone to keep Bailey, they had already made up their minds. Bailey tried his best to campaign, and was shocked that Zachary turned on him. Bailey was evicted from BB Penitentiary and became the third member of jury. During the third cycle Bailey became the first Warden’s Assistant of the season and was granted the ability to swap a veto pick at one of the next four veto draws. This power allowed him to anonymously swap one of the drawn veto picks (not the HOH or nominees) and swap them out with anyone else. Bailey never felt the need to use his power, thus it was expired without being used. Bailey returned in Big Brother 8. After making it pretty far on his original season, Bailey returned for another shot at the BBDORG crown. Coming into the game he wanted to lay low and not be noticed. He recognized a few familiar faces such as Yag, who he wanted to work with. He got into an early alliance which consisted of himself, Amanda, Gabe, Legends and Yag. He managed to escape the first week by laying low, however, he did not form that many connections outside his alliance. When Whisk won HOH Bailey felt nervous as his conversations with Whisk tended not to go anywhere. Although he managed to escape initial nominations, he ended up being the replacement nominee after Qngff saved Skylar with the POV. It was worst case scenario for Bailey as he was beside his closest ally Yag, who he knew was going through irl troubles. They both did not want to campaign against each other, but Bailey felt Yag needed to be in the game more then him. Bailey made the decision to self-evict from the game and dragged the house on his way out. Bailey was the second houseguest to leave the big brother house. Biography Mugshot Player History - Big Brother 7 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 8 Competition History Voting History References Category:Season 7 Houseguests Category:Contestants from Canada Category:Asian Contestants Category:Indian Contestants Category:Season 8 Houseguests